


they're in bloom now, love

by fowles



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, alternative universe, complete series reimagining, if legacies was more like tvd, multi-character, the slowest of the slow burn sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowles/pseuds/fowles
Summary: Being a teenager is hard enough for Hope Mikaelson. Throw in the fact that she's a tribrid, an orphan, friendless, and that someone won't stop killing Mystic Falls citizens? She's ready to scream.________Legacies reimagining. If Legacies was more like TVD AU.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 39
Kudos: 161





	1. Think about it, Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> Ok things to note going in: 
> 
> -I hate the monster of the week formula for the show, but I thought Legacies as a whole had a lot of potential. So this is my "fix-it" fic where I tell the story I wish Legacies did. 
> 
> -In this story, there are no monsters, which means that Landon is not a phoenix. That is why he's a vampire in this. 
> 
> -The main pairing will be Hope/Josie, but this story is not romance focused. It'll be the slowest of burns, i'm so sorry. 
> 
> -This story is a show re-working so it'll highlight a lot of different characters, not just Hope/Josie, I just want to be upfront about that :)

Being a vampire was weird. It came with a shit ton of rules that he would never guess was a thing. Like how he couldn't go into a house without being invited in. Or how whenever the sun was up he had to hide in a dark house until night fell again. On the other side of things at least, he has never felt more alive. Everything is enhanced. He can smell the sweat dripping down someone's brow from ten feet away. If someone gulped when he looked at them, he could hear it from across the room. Nothing escaped his senses and that could be addicting. It made him feel like a god. 

He has been a vampire for two years and yet it feels like an instant. Every day what makes him human is stripped away faster and faster until the only thing that is left is thirst. Throat aching, scratchy, scalding thirst. The only thing that reminds him of what it feels like to be human is Rafael. Without him, he worries that he'd fall into an abyss so dark that he might never climb out again. 

Rafael found him a year ago and it has been the two of them ever since. Being a werewolf himself, Rafael understood what it was like to be hunted. The Hunters were never lazy, always on the move, and so the two of them decided to team up. Hoping that if they worked together and never spent more than two nights in the same town, they could escape the fate that plagued so many other Supernaturals.

Tonight, he and Rafael were checked into some shitty motel that had the word 'Tropical' in the name, despite being miles from any beach. Rafael was sprawled out on the queen bed that they had to share - cheaper. He was dressed in only a white wife-beaters tank with his boxers. His hand was wrist deep in a bag of Doritos and he was lazily flicking through the barely working TV that mounted on the wall. Landon could have compelled them a nicer room, but the Hunters tended to always catch them faster if he used his compulsion often. 

It wasn't much, but it was comfortable. Which was a warning sign for Landon. Whenever you got too comfortable, something bad usually followed. 

"You feeling okay?" Landon asks as he tosses his jacket on a chair near the bed. 

Rafael doesn't look at him. "I'm fine. Still got like three days." 

"So you're cool if I go and hunt?"

Rafael finally glances at him. "Only if I can come with." 

"Raf. I'll be fine, I won't be long. There's a maid downstairs I can grab." 

Rafael is already swinging his legs out of the bed and grabbing a hoodie from his backpack. "Don't be an idiot. We're never alone, remember? I got you." 

Landon swallows any curt response he has. Rafael has been a brother he never had. The friend he's always wanted. He's not going to let his past hurt ruin the only good thing he's got going for him. 

He just nods and together they make their way down the long, bleak motel hallway. Down the stairs and in the lobby is a lone receptionist more on her phone than paying attention to anyone else. Her blonde hair is styled to one side, exposing a long tan neck. If Landon focuses he can hear the steady beat of her blood rushing through her. His fangs start to ache. 

The vampire takes in the surroundings. There's no one around. It's too late for any guests to bother them and the security cameras will just think they're sneaking off to hook up. It's perfect. 

Landon makes his way over to the woman as Rafael lingers behind to keep watch. The woman looks up from her phone and stares at him, unimpressed. 

"Hi," he says, trying to turn on some smidge of boyish charm. Whoever said being turned into a vampire made you disgustingly attractive sincerely lied and he'll never forgive them. 

"How can I help you?" The woman deadpans. 

Thank hell for compelling. "You're going to take a small break and come with me to the back room. There's nothing to be worried about." 

A smile blooms on her face, her demeanor leagues friendlier than before. "Of course! Follow me." 

Landon turns back and gives a nod to Rafael before following the woman into the back room. Rafael nods back and turns to keep watch as the door shuts behind Landon. 

__________________________________

He never thought he could be addicted to anything. But the thirst he had for blood was undeniably the most important aspect of his life. His thoughts were consumed by it, it caused a ringing in his ears, an ache in his bones, he longed for it every minute. He has gotten better of course, able to talk and laugh and enjoy life for the most part (he is on the run). But it was like a heartbreak that never healed. It was always in the back of his head, begging for attention. 

With his fangs deep in the receptionist's neck, the blood coursing into his mouth and slicking down his throat, Landon could feel the flicker of a happiness and warmth that only humanity gave. It filled his entire body with a calming presence. 

The hardest thing in the world was ripping away from her throat and not sucking her dry. But even being a monster didn't make him evil. Instead, Landon backed away from the receptionist, Linda he discovered, and released his hold on her. 

She stumbled back, a little woozy, but strong enough that he knew he hadn't fed for too long it was dangerous. 

Landon grabs her hand and stares into her eyes. "You won't remember this. You'll just know that you have a nasty hickey on your neck that needs to be covered up with a scarf. You'll be okay." 

Linda nods with a dazed smile. "I don't know where I got it, but must have been a fun time huh? I should get a scarf." 

She walks off with a smile, returning to the front room. 

Landon takes a deep breath. He wants nothing more than to follow her and drink more, but Rafael is here. And he is better than that. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing, shaking himself free from the blood-induced haze that always takes him mid-feed. 

Composing himself, Landon exits the back room, expecting to find Rafael there waiting for him with a smile. 

Instead he finds Rafael lying incredibly still on the floor and a man with a crossbow standing over him. The crossbow aimed directly at him. 

"Fuck-" he almost gets out, before warm hands are gripping his neck and twisting it to the side with a POP that creates darkness instantly. 

__________________________________

"Did you have to kill him?" Alaric says with a sigh, lowering his crossbow. Hope shrugs and leans down to grab the curly-haired boy's arm and toss it over her shoulder. His body is surprisingly light and she's able to fireman carry him with relative ease. 

"You got the other?" She doesn't wait for a reply and leaves the lobby. 

Alaric looks down at the well over six-foot boy and sighs. "I'm too old for this shit." 

The drive back to the Saltzman Boarding School for the Young and Gifted is quiet. Alaric tries to make conversation a couple of times, but Hope dodges his questions pretty easily. She doesn't need to explain to him for the tenth time that no she still doesn't have any friends. And yes she's okay with that, it's just lonely sometimes, but she's used to it and sure the thought of having movie sleepovers like some of the other witches do sounds fun, but she wouldn't be able to ever do it for so many reasons and-. She sighs. It's just better not to get involved with anyone. 

"We're here. Try not to wake anyone when we bring them in, okay?" Alaric says as he opens the gate to the school. 

They park and carefully unload the two unconscious boys from the car. They manage to transport them safely to Alaric's office where he proceeds to chain them to the chairs. 

"The werewolf will probably wake soon. The vampire a little longer, since you did snap his neck." 

Hope shrugs. "It got the job done right?" 

He turns to her with a disapproving look. "I let you come on these trips with me to teach you, not to be a mercenary." 

"You let me come on these trips because you need the backup and I'm a tribrid." 

Alaric scowls. "Hope, I'm the best vampire hunter in the United States. I don't need your help to capture two young Supernaturals who barely know how to be on the run." 

He sighs and walks over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I think you could be a great asset to this world one day, Hope. I want to help you become that. To become better than your father."

Hope shrugs off his hand, a flare of anger blooming inside her at the mention of her dad. "I'm trying my best, Mr. Saltzman. I go to all my classes, I help you whenever you need it, what more do you want from me?" 

"I just want your motivations to do good to stem from more than just a sense of duty."

Hope scowls, clenching her fists. "Does it matter? Choosing to be good makes you good." 

Alaric smiles at her, tinged in sadness and a little pity. "It matters."

She turns on her heel and leaves the office. Screw Alaric and his false sense of superiority. Who fucking cares the motivation behind her being here? She's here, right? She's helping people. Just because she's not Mother fucking Theresa doesn't mean that her actions aren't good. 

Students that somehow still happen to be up scurry away from her as she storms down the hallway and back to her room. Hope tries not to think about how the rumors tomorrow of another Hope Mikaelson storm-out will probably float around the school with a vicious speed. 

She unlocks her door with a flick of her wrist, slamming it behind her as she falls onto her bed. Skincare routine be damned, if she doesn't fall asleep in ten minutes to get this day over with, she's going to scream. 

But of course, she's up for another three hours. 

__________________________________

After another terrible night of lying awake on her back and staring blankly at the ceiling before falling into a pitiful sleep, she finds herself back in Alaric's office and staring at the two boys from yesterday. 

They're awake now and rightfully pissed. The taller one keeps trying to break the chains with his strength, thrashing in his chair and making a fool of himself. The other is just sitting there, seemingly having accepted their fate, and staring at herself and Alaric with a calmness. 

"Rafael, stop. There's no use." He says, his voice deeper than she would have guessed. 

"He's right," she adds, "The chains are spelled to be unbreakable." 

Rafael stops moving and throws his head back with a sigh. "Fuck Lan, I'm sorry, this is my fault. We shouldn't have stayed for an extra night." 

"Look, Rafael right? And Lan?" Alaric pipes in. 

"Landon." The vampire responds. 

"Landon. There's nothing you could have done, we've had a tracker on you for a week. We would have caught you no matter what. To be blunt, we've been doing this for years. You would have never escaped." 

"Are you Hunters?" Landon asks. 

Hope can't help but snort. 

Alaric smiles patiently. "No. We work with them sometimes, we have an agreement, but we're not them at all. We don't hurt Supernaturals. We teach them." 

Rafael glances at her. "We? No offense, but you couldn't be a day older than me." 

"I'm a student here. But I help Mr. Saltzman with… recruitment, and other conflicts that pop up in the school." 

"Hope here is one of our best," Alaric says, fatherly pride in his tone that has Hope avoiding eye contact. "We have all types of students here. Werewolves, vampires, witches. And we want you to join." 

"What?" Rafael says incredulously. 

"So… this is like Hogwarts?" Landon asks, eyes cutting in between Alaric and Hope. 

Hope laughs. "Hogwarts with more sex, drugs, and drama, sure." 

Alaric gives her a disapproving look. "What she means to say is that we're a normal boarding school. Our students have an active social life, they attend classes, can join clubs. But they also have to follow the rules we have set that guarantees safety for the humans populating this town and beyond." 

"What kind of rules?" Rafael asks. His eyes are trained on Alaric, alight with interest. This must be a dream come true for him. Hope glances at Landon, whose eyes are narrowed, distrust obvious in his stare. 

Alaric sighs. "Besides a secrecy clause, it varies for the species. For vampires, you are not allowed to feed on any humans. But we provide blood bags free, though monitored. For werewolves, you have to turn in either our fenced in and guarded forest or in the turning dungeons below grounds. Witches are banned from practicing dark magic and can only perform spells that are approved by our teachers. There's more that I will explain, but our goal is to help mold the Supernatural of tomorrow into people that can live a normal and happy life in society. This does not have to be a curse for you, but a gift." 

"And what's the catch?"

"There is no catch, Landon. If you follow the rules you will be guaranteed food and housing for the rest of your time at school. And when you graduate, you will no longer be hunted by the Hunters. We have a deal with them that any graduates are provided clemency as long as they continue to not harm innocents." 

A shaky breath leaves Landon's lips. Hope no doubts that the news he will no longer have to be hunted by vampire hunters is a blessing from the universe. She wonders what life was like for them on the run. Being a Mikaelson came with many downsizes, but she always had a home. 

"What do you think, Lan? We could finally stop running." The look Rafael is giving Landon can only be disguised as pure hope. Landon meets his eyes before glancing between Hope and Alaric. 

"We'll be protected here, we have your word?" 

Alaric nods. "I would never let anyone harm one of my students." 

Landon exhales. "Okay. I'm in."

__________________________________

Hope leads Landon and Rafael down the hallway. The two boys are twisting their necks to take in everything about the school. Students pass by, glancing at the newcomers with interest. One girl even shoots Rafael a wink that he grins at. Typical hormonal freshman. 

"Are you going to give us a tour?" Landon asks, giving her a side eye as she continues to not say a word. 

She scoffs. "Not really my thing. You'll be getting a tour from the twins." 

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "The twins?"

"Hi!" A blonde pops up next to Landon, causing him to jump with a feminine yelp. Lizzie raises an eyebrow at that. "You need to work on that. I'm Lizzie Saltzman, you were just talking to my dad." 

"Your dad is the Headmaster?" Rafael asks, causing Lizzie to look at him and Hope swears she can see actual hearts form in her eyes. She wonders if Rafael can see them too as he takes a step back with a grimace. 

"Yeah, he's my dad. You're Rafael right? The new werewolf? So nice to meet you, we haven't had a new student in forever and the dating pool here has been shallow at best." She slides up to his side and gives him a winning smile. 

"Forgive my sister," another voice pipes up, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Hope glances to her left as Josie walks past her and holds out a hand to Landon. "I'm Josie Saltzman, welcome to the Salvatore School for the gifted."

Landon takes it cautiously. "Thanks." 

"Right, well my work here is done. Enjoy the tour, boys." Hope says as she brushes past the four of them and makes her way back to her room. 

She pretends she doesn't here Lizzie's snide remark to her back and she pretends she isn't hurt by it. 

__________________________________

Lizzie watches with obvious distaste as Hope struts away from them. "That right there is the school bitch. If you want to have happiness in your life, it's best to stay away from her."

"Lizzie," Josie scolds, but Lizzie pays her no mind. Bless her sisters' beautiful and kind heart, but Lizzie knows how cruel Hope Mikaelson can really be. And any opportunity to get a dig in on Hope is one less opportunity for Hope to get a dig in on her. 

"What's her deal?" The mop-haired vamp asks, but Lizzie pays him no mind as a young Adonis is standing in front of her. Rafael. 

"Her early life hasn't been easy. I think she just prefers to hang out alone." Josie answers. 

Lizzie takes this opportunity to slide up to Rafael. She grabs his arm and starts leading him down the hallway. "Come, Raf, let the best tour of your life begin." 

She has practically spent her entire life doing this tour and throughout the years she's memorized certain speeches based on the type of person she was giving the tour too. Uggos were given the straight through tour that barely capped ten minutes. Nobodies were given the standard, family-friendly tour that timed at 30 minutes. And Hotties were given a tour custom-tailored to make Lizzie look like the most popular girl in the school (which she was, but showing proof doesn't hurt anyone). 

In most tours, she took on the role of Fun Guide while Josie bored everyone with the facts and rules. While Lizzie was showing them where to score the best weed on campus, Josie would explain the punishment of getting caught with said weed. 

After a long fifty-nine minutes of one of the best tours she has ever given, if she says so herself, Lizzie stops them in front of their assigned dorm. 

"And that is the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. All the gory details and fine print. Any questions?"

Landon shakes his head quickly. "No, I think that is it. Is this our dorm? We should probably unpack." 

Lizzie perks up and looks at Rafael. "Do you need help?"

"No!" He says loudly, then just shakes his head. "I think we're okay. You said dinners at 7? We'll just see you guys then." 

Lizzie beams. "Perf! See you later." She wiggles her fingers at him and then grabs Josie as they walk off. "That was amazing. I bet you ten bucks he's going to be my boyfriend by the end of the week." 

__________________________________

"That girl was crazy, Lan, we can't stay here." 

Rafael watches as Landon laughs and continues to look around the room. The dorm itself is bare. No decorations, just two queen size beds, a pair of dressers, nightstands, etc. Landon might have joked about it being Hogwarts, but the dark wooden aesthetic makes Rafael feel like he's straight out of a YA Fantasy novel. 

"I don't know, I heard her saying you're going to be her boyfriend by the end of the week," Landon teases as he tentatively sits on the bed. He wriggles his fingers at Rafael, showing off his brand-new Daylight ring. "Plus, I got this cool trick. Who would have thought shit like this existed?"

"That tour was torture. It was more of a historical guide to the Amazing Life of Lizzie Saltzman than an actual tour of the school." 

"Josie was nice. She had actual helpful things to share." 

Rafael sits across from Landon on his own bed, staring him down. "Are we doing this, Lan? Are we staying here? Cause say the word and we'll sneak out and never look back."

Landon doesn't say anything for a moment and Rafael grows nervous. He wants to stay. More than anything. Crazy teenage girls aside, this school gave him hope that he could be normal again. Have a life outside of trying to find the next city they could crash in for a couple of nights. A life outside of full moons, snapping bones, and the feeling of losing any control inside of him. If Landon wanted to run, he would follow, but every fiber in his body was hoping he could stay. 

Landon sighs. "Do you trust them?" 

"No," Rafael responds truthfully, "But I want to." 

Landon nods. "That's good enough for me."

Rafael grins. "Really?"

Upon Landon's nod, he whoops and jumps across the bed to tackle Landon, rubbing his hair furiously in the way he knows the vampire hates. 

"Fuck off!" Landon shouts with a laugh, pushing Rafael off. 

Rafael relents, still smiling. This could be a home for them here. He knows it. 

__________________________________

Hope watches as Landon and Rafael enter the cafeteria uneasily. Groups stop talking and stare as the werewolf and vampire nervously take in the room. Rafael connects eyes with Hope and nudges Landon towards her direction. 

Fuck.

"What are you doing?" She hisses. 

"Sitting," Landon replies, as he drags a pitcher of blood towards him. "This is cool." 

Rafael immediately grabs a plate and starts putting heaps of food on it. Hope watches in disgust, knowing every pair of eyes are trained on the three of them right now. Her neck tickles as she can sense their gaze, probably wondering why Hope Mikaelson is letting the new people sit with her. 

"People don't sit with me." 

Rafael frowns. "Why not?" His voice laced with pity. 

"Cause I don't let them." 

"We don't know anyone here and we don't really want to sit with Lizzie Saltzman, so since you're the next best thing to a familiar face, maybe let it slide this once?" Landon begs. 

His face is determined, but underneath Hope can see the uncomfortable tightness. She can see that he's just a teenage boy, new to a school, and needing a place to sit. She softens. 

"Lizzie got a little intense during the tour, huh?" She says, picking up her fork once again to resume eating. 

Landon deflates. "She's got a thing for Raf."

Rafael nods at Hope with wide eyes and she can't help but laugh. 

"Lizzie's known for her crushes, it'll fade. She just likes the shiny new object." Her eyes cut across the room, meeting said blondes icy cold daggers shooting straight at her. "She's not that bad though." 

Rafael scoffs in disbelief. "Really? She humble bragged forty-three times throughout the tour. I started counting." 

Hope chuckles. "So you didn't learn anything from the tour?"

"We learned that Lizzie loves to ski in Aspen with her parents for most Christmases. That she's a shoo-in for Miss Mystic Falls this year. And that her favorite color is blue, but which type of blue depends on the season itself," Landon states, ticking off each item with his finger, "If it wasn't for Josie we'd be screwed for the first day tomorrow." 

"There's no way they're actually related," Rafael says. 

Hope is about to reply when the duo in question slide into the bench. Lizzie sits a little too close to Rafael, smiling up at him, as Josie tentatively joins Hope and Landon apologetically. 

"Raf, I thought you were sitting with us?" Lizzie asks. 

Rafael looks at Landon for help, who only smirks back, clearly enjoying his brother's discomfort.  
Hope suddenly feels the need to protect the boy. "I asked them to join me." 

Lizzie turns to her with surprise and a little bit of jealousy. "You asked them to join you?"

Hope nods. She glances at Josie who is looking at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly not believing it but never having the nerve to actually say that. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes. "As nice as it is to give charity to the less fortunate, you don't have to sit with her, Raf. Come on, I have a spot for you over there with us." 

Rafael swallows his bite, his fist clenching around his fork. "I'm good here, thanks." 

"What?" Lizzie responds, nervously looking up at him. 

"I said I'm good here." He meets her eyes with steel determination, his jaw tight. 

Lizzie sees the anger and leans back. She looks from Landon to Hope who's staring at her plate, wanting desperately not to be in this interaction. 

The blonde huffs. "Whatever. Come on, Jo." She gets up from the table and storms off. 

Josie gets up to follow, shooting an apologetic smile to Landon and Rafael before leaving. Hope watches her catch up to Lizzie as the blonde leaves the cafeteria. The kitchen staff will definitely need to hide their plates tonight. 

Hope turns back to Rafael who has continued eating his meal like nothing happened. 

Landon nudges him. "That was unexpected." 

"She's mean. I don't like mean people," Rafael replies without looking up from his food. 

Landon smiles fondly, shaking his head and turning his head to smirk at Hope. "Guess you'll have to get used to us. Raf pissed off the HBIC on our first day." 

"Please, that was awesome," A new voice joins. Hope rolls her eyes on instinct as Penelope Park slides into Lizzie's vacant spot. "Besides, I'm the HBIC around here." 

"How did you even hear all that?" Landon asks, cautiously taking in Penelope's form. The girl's uniform was barely school appropriate, a fact that Penelope used for her advantage. 

"Kaleb's vamp hearing clued us in." She points behind her at the table she came from where Hope can see Kaleb nodding to Landon. "After that verbal smackdown, I just had to come over and meet my new best friends. You must come party with us tonight." 

"A party?" Landon says, unsure. 

"We're in." Rafael says over Landon. 

Penelope's Cheshire grin widens. "Perfect. I'll pick you guys up at 10. Hope, you're welcome too, obviously, if you'd like to join us peasants for a night of debauchery." 

"Hard pass, Park." She replies. 

Penelope's smirk only widens. "Oh, how your words tease me. Think about it, Mikaelson. Get some booze in your system and you could actually be fun." 

She winks at the tribrid and saunters off, back to her table of minions to no doubt plan the chaos that that party would be. 

Landon looks at Hope earnestly. "You have to come." 

Hope shakes her head immediately. "No way. I don't do parties." 

"Neither do I! I couldn't handle them as a human, let alone as a vampire. Plus, Raf will probably get scooped up by some girl the second we get there, and I don't want to be alone all night."

Hope sighs, annoyed that Landon's desperate plea is actually making her consider going. She doesn't know why these two boys are suddenly making her bend the rules of her "no friends" policy. She tries to ignore Alaric's voice in her head begging her to go. 

"I don't think so." 

Landon sags in disappointment and Hope twists her mouth. 

Rafael slaps his hand on Landon's back. "Don't worry, Lan, maybe there'll be someone at the party for you too! I'm sure someone here likes DND and Lord of the Rings." 

Landon glares at him and Hope laughs, something she has done more times today than in the past six months. She tries not to think why. 

__________________________________

Lizzie lets out another scream as she brings her hands down and the entire kitchen cabinet with it. Shards of glass erupt around her and she shields herself with a flick of her wrist. 

Why is she so stupid? Why would she talk to Rafael like that? He thinks she's a bitch now, and  
Lizzie is sure once he hears about this episode he'll never even look at her again. Which is  
typical for Lizzie, because she's crazy and no one could ever love a crazy person. 

She grabs a knife and throws it against the wall, watching in satisfaction as it embeds itself deep  
into the wood. A sob breaks through her throat and she grabs her head to get these terrible  
thoughts out of her mind. She tries to breathe, deep, shuddering breaths, but it's no use. 

"Lizzie?" 

She opens her eyes to look at her Dad. He's standing cautiously, an open expression on his face of warmth. Josie stands behind him, taking in the scene with a look of defeat. Lizzie hates when they look at her like this. Like she's somehow both a rabid dog and a broken doll. 

"Hi, Daddy," She replies, her arms dropping to her waist in defeat. 

"Hey baby," He smiles and another sob courses through her body. She's so sick of being this  
person. 

__________________________________

Hope couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep and that is why she is walking alone through the forest to this party. It's not because she's curious or because for the first time in a long time Hope felt how it was to have friends again and she enjoyed it. It is most definitely not because of that, thank you. 

Hope can make out the lights in the distance and as she nears the party. She tugs at her top self-consciously as she steps through the noise-canceling spell barrier and the music fills her ears. 

Students are packed together. Some dancing, others just chatting in small groups. Werewolves compete to chug the beer fastest. Hope bypasses a couple making out as she maneuvers through the crowd. 

Scanning the packed crowd, she tries to make out any familiar face that she could talk to. She hates that she recognizes every single one of these people, but none that she could actually talk to. 

"Hope!" 

She turns in a flash to see Landon grinning and waving her over. He has a red solo cup in his hand and next to him stands Josie, who smiles tentatively at her. She sighs in relief. 

"Hey," Hope says as she joins them. She looks at Josie cautiously, "How's Lizzie?" 

Josie searches her eyes for any sign of mockery. Upon finding only sincerity, she responds, "She's resting. She's fine though." 

"I'm surprised you're here." 

Josie smirks a little. "I could say the same thing." 

Landon pipes in, "Why'd you change your mind?" 

Hope just shrugs. "I couldn't sleep. Is Rafael here too?"

"Yup," Landon pops the p, clearly a little intoxicated. "And like I said, he immediately got snatched up. Some witch."

"Alyssa Chang," Josie clarifies to Hope. 

Hope whistles. "He does not have good luck with girls." 

Landon's eyes widen. "Is Alyssa bad? Should I save him?"

Josie giggles, reaching out to pat his arm comfortingly. "He'll be fine." She makes eye contact with Hope and they both laugh. 

Something catches Josie's eye behind Hope's shoulder and her face falls. Hope turns to see Penelope across the party, her hand caressing a girl's face, lips inches apart. Hope looks back at Josie before she can see the kiss complete, but from the look on Josie's face, the brunette saw it all. 

"I'm sorry. I heard about the breakup." 

Landon glances between them confused, but Josie only shakes her head. Her open expression is closed off once again. "It's whatever. Penelope was evil, we weren't meant to be." 

"Wait," Landon cuts in, "Am I missing something?"

Josie shakes her head. "Nothing at all. I'm getting a drink."

She walks off and Hope watches her go for a second before turning back to Landon who is swaying uneasily on his feet. 

"Woah there, how much did you drink?" 

"Way too much. I never drink, even as a vampire my tolerance is pathetic." He grins, proud of his own drunkenness apparently. "I like it here! Everyone is so nice." 

"That's definitely the booze talking." 

Landon just continues to beam. "Probably!" He wobbles a little bit more, causing Hope to reach out and steady him. 

"Here, let's get you to bed. Want me to grab Rafael?"

"Nah, let him have a fun night. Dude deserves it." Hope starts to lead Landon off through the forest and back to the school. "Guy has been on the run with me for a whole year. A whole year of his life wasted because of me." 

"How did you meet?" Hope asks as the music fades behind them after crossing through the noise cancellation spell. 

The quiet sobers Landon for a moment, his grin slipping from his face. His eyes seem distant as he becomes lost in a memory. 

He turns to smile sadly at Hope. "I tried to feed on him and then he tried to kill me and then we became brothers. Beautiful, right?" 

He doesn't give any more clarification than that and Hope doesn't pry. They just walk together back to the school in comfortable silence. 

__________________________________

Hope shuts her notebook as the bell rings and her fellow classmates rush to exit the room. She takes a little bit longer, packing up her supplies and thinking about whether or not dinner that night will be a repeat from last week. 

"Hope!"

She turns upon hearing Alaric's voice, recognizing the urgent tone in his voice. 

"What's wrong?" 

Alaric motions his head for her to follow him and she quickly strides down the hallway after him and into his office. 

He shuts the door with a click and turns to her. "Can you put up a noise protection spell?"

"Sure," She waves her hand, "Prostatetio. Is everything okay?"

Alaric crosses the room and sits in his chair with a deep sigh. The stress vibrating off him in tangible waves. 

"This morning Sheriff Donovan called me about a body found in the forest near town," he connects his gaze with Hope's, "Animal attack."

Hope sucks in a deep breath. "Do you have any guesses?" 

Alaric nods.

"Landon Kirby."


	2. Are You Sure You Want to Be the Bait?

Alaric sidesteps a bustling cop as he ducks under the police tape and makes his way to Sheriff Donovan.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Matt says as he stares down at the headless corpse of Sasha Gates. Her tan skin ripped open brutally on several parts of her body. Barely recognizable with the dried blood and torn flesh. "Or anyone?"

"Stefan," Alaric replies with a sigh. He crouches down to examine the teeth marks scattered against her neck, shoulders, wrists. Clear to anyone with experience that this girl died by the hands of a Ripper.

"If this happens again, I'll have to call Triad, I'm sorry." Matt gives Alaric a hard look that he nods at.

"I'll find the vampire who did this and take care of it. Thanks, Matt."

Matt only pats him on the back before heading over to a Deputy to give some instructions. Alaric takes one last look at the dead body before turning and leaving the scene.

"This couldn't have been Landon."

Alaric yelps as he turns to see Hope suddenly next to him. "How did you appear like that?" He glances to make sure Matt hasn't noticed Hope's presence at an active crime scene, blocking the view of her with his body.

Hope ignores his question. "Whoever did that is a Ripper and we saw him feed in the motel. He was careful. This couldn't have been him."

"A new vampire comes to school and we immediately have the death of a human? The coincidence is too high to not be looked into, Hope."

She crosses her arms. "And how are you going to prove it?"

"It's not the first time we've had to catch a Ripper." Alaric gives her a big smile, "but I'm happy you're making friends and being protective!"

Hope scowls at him and walks away, leaving him following behind with a laugh.

______________________________________________________

Hope walks with Alaric into the school, immediately being greeted by the bustling students exiting class and heading towards their next ones.

"Perfect timing, try not to skip your next class, okay?" Alaric tells her as he heads into the direction of Dorian's office.

She resists the urge to give him the middle finger, trying to remind herself that he means well and that she would most likely be sad to be expelled from this school after killing the Headmaster.

"What were you doing with my dad?"

Hope doesn't stop walking as Josie slides up to her, a determined look on her face.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"You missed class. Where did you guys go?"

"Nowhere, just had to do an errand."

Josie's hand reaches out to grab her arm and yanks Hope into facing her. "At least look at me when I'm talking to you."

Hope takes her arm out of her grasp. "If you want answers, talk to your dad, I'm not getting between you two."

"You're about six years too late for that," Josie says dismissively, brushing past her and down the hallway.

Hope sighs, suddenly feeling the urge to skip another class and head into the woods for a nice long run. It feels like every time she takes one step forward with the twins, something happens to push her three steps back.

She shakes her head and changes direction. Screw class, she definitely needs that run.

______________________________________________________

Lizzie glances up from her notes to see Josie storm into the class and sit next to her with a dramatic huff.

The blonde raises her eyebrow. "Usually I'm the one with the dramatic entrances, what's got you in a mood?"

"Hope. Dad. Their weird partnership."

Lizzie immediately scowls at the reminder. "What did the She-Devil do this time?"

"She skipped History of Covens and when I went to give her the notes, she was coming back from another secret mission with Dad. I tried to get the information out of her, but as per usual it's a vault in there."

Lizzie leans in. "Well, let's find out ourselves. If we can solve whatever problem they have, then Dad will start to lean on us next time something goes bad."

Josie looks at her uncertainly. "I don't know if that's a good idea. What if whatever it is is over our heads?"

Lizzie scoffs. "If Hope Mikaelson can handle it, so can we. Tribrid or not, we're Gemini Coven Siphon Twins. That means something."

Josie gives her a smile and Lizzie turns back to her notebook with confidence. A project dedicated to beating Hope Mikaelson was the perfect distraction she needs to forget anything embarrassing ever happened with Rafael.

______________________________________________________

Rafael enters the cafeteria and makes a beeline towards Landon.

The curly-haired boy looks up in relief upon the sight of Rafael sitting down to join him.

"Dude, the classes here are insane," Landon jumps in, "My morning class was Vampire Mythology 101. Did you know Hopes dad is apparently one of the original vampires?"

Rafael eyes widen in shock. "No shit, really?"

Landon nods. "And she's a tribrid, I didn't even know that could be a thing. How was your morning?"

Rafael shrugs. "Fine. Apparently, there are three packs here and all of them tried to recruit me this morning."

"Are you going to join any?"

"Probably not. I don't see any benefits besides I guess you get stronger or something. Plus I'd have to sit with them at lunch and I'm not going to ditch you like that."

Landon frowns. "You don't have to not join because of me, I'd be fine Raf."

Rafael just shakes his head, not answering and instead grabbing an available sandwich from the plate in front of him. Favorite part of this school so far is definitely the food.

Landon opens his mouth to say more but is cut off by a boy sitting next to him with a huge smile.

"Hi! I'm MG, you're Landon right? And Rafael?" The boy's genuine excitement catches the two of them off guard for a moment.

"Uh, yeah, hi." Landon responds, sharing a look of uncertainty with Rafael.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier, but I wanted to now. I'm the vampire student representative here and if you have any questions or need the lowdown on how to be a vampire at this school. I got you."

Landon nods. "Sure, thanks."

"Biggest piece of advice? Stay away from the werewolves when a full moon is near. Mood swings like you wouldn't believe." He glances at Rafael. "No offense."

Rafael shrugs, talking with his sandwich still in his mouth. "None taken. It's true."

"Students! Can I have your attention?"

The three of them, with the rest of the students, turn to see Dr. Saltzman stride past the tables and hop up to the podium to address them. Rafael notices Hope slide into the cafeteria too and head over to their group to sit down next to him.

"Where have you been?" He whispers.

She doesn't respond, her eyes trained on Landon, who meets her gaze in confusion. She looks away, turning her focus to Dr. Saltzman.

"Due to an unfortunate incident in Mystic Falls today, we will have to be monitoring our blood bags in the kitchen and dormitories. All blood bags will be recorded and any students hoping to take some will have to sign out with their names and student IDs. This will be temporary and I'm sorry for the inconvenience I know this will cause you. If you have any concerns, please talk to me or one of our teachers. Thank you." Alaric steps down from the podium and makes his way through the cafeteria, connecting eyes with Hope as he passes.

"What was that about?" Rafael pipes up.

MG looks at them nervously. "It means that a student broke the rules and fed on someone."

"What?" Landon asks, staring at MG. "Does this happen often?"

"Sometimes. Mostly when new students come and haven't adapted yet to the rule changes," Hope replies, the accusation thick in her voice.

"Are you trying to suggest I did this?" Landon asks, hurt painting his face.

"Landon wouldn't do that. He has great control," Rafael cuts in, protecting his friend.

Hope stares at Landon's face, looking for any signs of dishonesty but Landon just stares back earnestly. She deflates a little. "I believe you. But that means someone who has already been a student for a while here is feeding. We have to catch them before Triad finds out."

MG winces at the name. "Triad won't find out. Dr. Saltzman doesn't like bringing them in unless it's serious."

"If someone is killing humans, Triad will discover it regardless. The faster this is over, the less chance we have of a bunch of Hunters storming in here."

"I'm sorry, can someone explain what Triad is?" Landon asks.

"It's this organization that produces Vampire and Werewolf hunters. They became pretty powerful a decade or so ago. They help monitor Supernatural forces and make sure no one is hurting any innocent people," MG answers. "The school has a partnership with them that all of our alumni are off-limits to their Hunters."

Rafael and Landon make eye contact. So Triad is the reason why they had to be on the run for the last year. Rafael clenches his fist, his own anger mirrored in Landon's.

"They're a major pain in the ass, but it's best to be on their good side," Hope says.

"They sound terrible," Landon replies, a vein protruding from his neck.

"They do a lot of good, actually." MG states, before shaking his head. "I gotta run, but it was nice meeting you guys. Let me know if you need anything, okay Landon?"

They watch him get up and head out of the cafeteria, a nervous energy buzzing around him.

"He okay?" Rafael asks.

"His mom owns Triad. The fact that her son is a vampire himself has kind of been a sore subject in the family. I don't think he likes it when the company is brought up."

Rafael nods in understanding. Him, more than anyone, can understand family not understanding who you are. He looks at Landon and wonders if the boy is thinking the same thing.

______________________________________________________

Lizzie finds Josie in the library at the end of the day and makes her way over to her in excitement.

"Did you hear Dad at lunch?"

Josie doesn't even look up. "Yes and I still think it's a terrible idea."

Lizzie rolls her eyes and brushes past her sister's hesitance. "It's a great idea. If we catch whatever vampire is feeding on humans, we'll be the heroes. Dad will start to trust us instead of Hope and we can finally be involved in the darker parts of this school."

Josie finally looks at her. "I want to help Dad more than anyone, but this is dangerous Lizzie. Whoever is breaking the rules is clearly in a blood frenzy. They'll be violent."

"And we can handle it. Come on, Josie, I can't do this by myself."

Josie searches her eyes for a moment before sighing heavily. "Fine. But if this blows up in our faces, I'm blaming you."

Lizzie beams back. "Ditto. Now let's strategize. If I were a blood thirsty vampire, hell bent on human blood what would I do?"

Josie leans back on the couch, closing her book and thinking. "Well Dad is smart for limiting blood bags. Whoever is doing it will need to be feeding constantly to hide their thirst. At some point they'll snap and out themselves."

"So we need a bait."

Josie immediately shakes her head. "That's not what we should do. We can get hurt."

"I'll be the bait, it's fine. And you'll lie in wait to protect me."

"Lizzie…" Her twin starts, but Lizzie just gets up from the couch and cuts her off.

"Nope. This brilliant idea is already in motion. Tonight, when the sun sets, you and me are going to the woods for Operation Save the School."

She can feel Josie hesitant and disappointed gaze on her as she leaves the library, but willfully ignores it. There's no way this plan could go wrong. Hope Mikaelson prepare to no longer be the hero of the school.

______________________________________________________

"Yo, Raf!"

Rafael turns and sees a werewolf he recognizes from class, Jed something. The boy jogs over to him in the hallway, shouldering his backpack once he's next to him.

"Wassup?" Rafael asks.

"Look, I know you said no this morning, but you should really think about the whole pack thing."

Rafael shakes his head, continuing to walk. "I'm good."

Jed reaches out to grab his arm causing Rafael to angrily rip it out of his hand, his eyes flash gold. Jed throws his hand up in surrender. "Woah. Not trying to start anything."

Rafael takes a step back, breathing hard.

Jed takes him in. "Full moon is tonight, are you prepared? Packs change together, makes it a shit ton less painful. We look out for each other, protect each, help one another heal. Aren't you sick of being alone? Don't you want a group of people to look out for you, no matter what?"

Rafael ignores the twinge of pain in his heart at these words. "I already have that."

He doesn't wait for a reply and turns on his heel, making his way to class and trying not to feel the ache in his bones already starting to hurt in preparation for tonight's full moon.

______________________________________________________

"You seem restless."

Hope stills her fingers from tapping against the armchair, dragging her gaze from the fireplace where she was zoning out in.

Her lips quirk. "Full moon is tonight, sorry."

Landon laughs, putting his notebook on the table and shaking his head. "Right. Tribrid. How does that work?"

"I can change on command. So while I don't need to turn on a full moon, I find it's easier for me to."

Landon worries his lip. "Will Raf be okay tonight? He's never changed without me there to help him."  
Hope furrows her brow. "You're near him when he changes? Landon, that's incredibly dangerous for Vampires, you know that right?"

Landon frowns. "It is?"

Hope groans. "Yes! How have you not been bitten?"

He shrugs. "We chain him up usually! It's not like anyone was there to teach me these things!"

Hope doesn't reply to that, silently thanking Alaric and Mrs. Salvatore for creating a school for people like Landon and Rafael who had nowhere else to go.

She shakes her head, when did she start caring so much about these people?

She gathers her stuff. "I should go. I need to start prepping for tonight."

Landon waves at her retreating figure in confusion.

______________________________________________________

Lizzie points her flashlight at the path in front of her, making her way out of the school and deeper into the forest. Josie is close right next to her, her eyes darting around her for any sign of a wandering vampire.

The sun is just finishing to set, only a glimmer of red sunlight breaks up the blossoming darkness.

When Lizzie decides they're far enough away from the school to be safe, she drops her bag and turns to Josie.

"Do you have the knife?"

Josie pulls out a knife she borrowed from the kitchen and hands it over to Lizzie. "Are you sure you want to be the bait?"

"Of course. If I die from this, at least I'll be a martyr. Promise to avenge my death?" She jokes, pleased at Josie's downturned lips upon hearing this.

"Don't even joke. Maybe we should go back."

The last of the sunlight disappears into the earth, pitch black surrounding them, only their flashlight producing any light.

Lizzie takes the knife and cuts a line right down her hand. "Oops, too late, guess we have to follow through now."

She looks up at Josie, expecting her to be staring at her bleeding wound, but instead her sister is staring into the sky in shock.

"Lizzie…" Josie whispers.

Lizzie follows her gaze and looks up in horror at the sky as the full moon appears behind some clouds and a howl pierces the forest around them.

______________________________________________________

Hope bounds through the trees. She can hear the screams of agony as her classmates begin to transition into their wolf forms. She encounters some as they race through the forest with their pack.

Sometimes she plays with them, but for the most part she likes to hang out by herself. Hunting, running, expelling all the energy she can until she's exhausted by the end of the night.

She bends her legs and leaps, soaring over a large boulder and dropping to the ground in a satisfying finish. There is nothing like being in wolf form on a full moon. Especially at this school. To be surrounded by people like her, for even a night, lets her trick herself into thinking this could be it all the time. But she knows she can't.

She suddenly skirts to a stop, lifting her nose into the air. There's the smell of blood nearby.

Hope changes direction, pushing her legs to move as fast she can. This isn't animal blood, it's human blood.

______________________________________________________

"How could we forget it's the fucking full moon?!" Lizzie screams, running with all her might towards the school.

"I don't know! I'm not friends with any werewolves!" Josie replies, jumping over a fallen log.

Lizzie skirts to a stop. Cold dread pierces her heart. Not less than eight feet away from her are two, terrifying, large wolves. Staring them down with yellow eyes, saliva dripping from their growling teeth.

"Oh. My. God." She mutters, dragging Josie to a halt as well.

Josie puts her hands up, putting on a comforting smile. "Whoever you are. It's us, the Saltzmans, we're your classmates."

"They can't understand you," Lizzie hisses, "They're in Hulk mode."

Josie glares at her. "I know that! But I have to try."

As they argue, one of the wolves bend their legs and leap sat them. Lizzie screams, throwing her hands up defense.

" _Grateo_!" Josie shouts and a wave of energy hits the one wolf, throwing it back into a tree.

The wolf's partner growls and rushes forward as well. Lizzie shuts her eyes, preparing for the warm embrace of death and hopes that she can find peace in the afterlife with hopefully a hot Ghost Boy.

She hears an injured whine and opens her eyes to see the attacking wolf wrestling with another wolf. This one different from the others. It's larger than the rest, with a beautiful white coat gracing its strong form.

The white wolf growls at the two lingering wolves and they slink off in frustration.

It then turns to Lizzie and Josie who are looking at it in fear. Josie looks like she's about to say something when the white fur starts to melt back into the wolf's body, it's limbs growing and twisting, bones pop back into place and suddenly they're met with the image of a very naked Hope Mikaelson.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here?!"

Lizzie slams her hands onto her face. "Oh my god, my eyes, they're burning!"

"Here," she hears Josie say, her voice thick.

"Thanks," Hope replies, "Now answer my question, why the hell are you in the forest on a full moon?"

Lizzie takes a peek and exhales in relief upon seeing Hope no longer naked, her form covered by the thick jacket Josie had on.

"It's none of your business, Mikaelson, but we clearly didn't know it was the full moon."

Hope puts her hand on her hip. "A thank you would be nice for saving your asses from those two wolves."

"Thank you, Hope," Josie replies, nudging Lizzie to do the same. Which, fuck no, she's not going to say thank you to her nemesis.

At her silence, Hope rolls her eyes. "We need to go. Now. Those wolves are getting their packs and they're going to be back."

Lizzie shares a look of worry with Josie and they quickly sprint into action, resuming their earlier pace of desperately trying to save their lives.

It's not long before they hear the pounding of paws hitting dirt, fast approaching from behind them. Lizzie looks to her side and sees a wolf sprint past her and skid to a stop in front of them. Another wolf quickly joins them.

The three of them stop as they look around with dread at the realization they have quickly been surrounded.

"Fuck." Hope says.

One wolf lunges and Hope waves him away with a quick spell. Another dives for Josie and Lizzie cuts in between them.

" _Practeo_!" The wolf drops, spelled into a sleep.

It all happens so fast, a group of wolves' descend upon them. She tries to think of spells that could protect her and Josie, but she knows her powers are going to run out eventually. They definitely didn't siphon enough to fight a pack of wolves.

"We're not going to make it!" Josie yells, sidestepping a wolf and blasting them away. "I don't have enough power for this."

"You have to!" Hope shouts back, grabbing a wolf and slamming them into the dirt.

Lizzie turns to see a brown-haired wolf mid-air, seconds from ripping her throat out. She lifts her arms. " _Exandus_!"

Nothing happens. The wolf is about to descend on her. She feels her body slam into the dirt, the wind knocked out of her lungs. She gasps for breath, her eyes fuzzy. Lizzie expects to feel pain, but she glances up and sees no wolf on top of her. Instead, that mop-haired new vampire is staring down at her in shock.

"What the hell is happening out here?" He asks.

Lizzie glances past his shoulder. "Duck!"

He does so, Lizzie grabbing his arm and quickly siphoning magic from him. She blasts the wolf that was sprinting at them into a tree.

Landon looks at her in surprise. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she responds, "Really. Never mention this again."

She searches for Josie in the chaos and quickly spots her beside Hope, together taking down the last wolf with a satisfying thud.

The two share a look, smiling slightly.

"Josie!" Lizzie shouts and her twin's head snaps to her, rushing over in relief.

"Lizzie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replies, observing the wreckage around them. Five wolves lay motionless on the ground and a cold dread overwhelms her that she may have killed one of them. "Are they breathing?"

"I think they're just unconscious." Landon takes them in. "What happened?"

Hope pushes him. "I could say the same to you. What are you doing out here? What is anyone doing out here?"

Landon sputters as Josie looks at the ground in guilt, while Lizzie just crosses her arms, not meeting anyone's eye.

"Fine. Don't say anything, let's just get out of here and then you can explain it to the Headmaster yourselves."

"What are you, the hall monitor?" Lizzie barks, stepping closer to Hope.

"Do you really think you're in any situation to be sassy?" Hope replies, taking a step forward as well.

"Guys, focus? We should probably be running." Josie cuts in between the both of them, spreading her hands to separate them.

"Yeah, what if they wake-," Landon doesn't get to finish his sentence as a large, black wolf leaps out from the bushes and sinks his teeth straight into Landon's shoulder.

The boy screams as a chunk of flesh is ripped off, exposing white bone that makes Lizzie light headed and a thick stream of bile rise in her throat.

Josie gasps and Hope rushes forward yelling, " _Mustuf_!"

The wolf goes limp next to Landon as Hope kneels down next to the boy. Landon moans in pain, the blood soaking the dirt next to him.

Hope turns to her and Josie. "You need to run. Now."

Lizzie doesn't need to be told twice, grabbing Josie's hand and urging her to join her as they sprint. She doesn't look back once as she tightly keeps a hold on Josie, only breathing when their feet break through the trees and sight of the Salvatore school fills her vision.

They stop abruptly, both gasping for air. She can hear her heart thud loudly in her ears as she looks at her twin.

Josie's eyes are trained on the forest, her skin an ashen white, two shades away from passing out.

"Jo…" Lizzie starts, but before she can finish Hope is coming out of the trees, carrying Landon over her back. Blood still pouring out of the boy, staining the side of Hope.

"The wolves can't follow us with the protective spell that's up. We need to get Landon somewhere safe, I can give him my blood to cure the bite."

Josie nods, not even looking at Lizzie as she helps Landon up the stairs and into the school.

Lizzie is left to follow feeling like she's fucked things up to a point of no return this time.

______________________________________________________

Hope tries to place Landon's body as delicately as she can on her bed, but he still lands with a soft thump that elicits a low moan.

"Sorry," Hope whispers.

Landon looks at her, his face damp with sweat and incredibly pale. "Am I going to die?"

Hope shakes her head. "No. Not today, sorry."

He smiles. "Well that's good." He then slips his eyes shut, slipping into a sleep.

Hope slaps his cheek gently, glancing nervously at Josie and Lizzie who are standing near the bed. Lizzie seems to be watching from a distance, as if she's too scared to come closer.

Landon opens his eyes groggily. Hope rummages through her nightstand, pulling out a dagger her Uncle Kol gave her. She slashes a shallow cut in her wrist, placing it on Landons mouth and pushing. He instinctively clamps down, starting to drink with a fervor.

She can see the wound begin to shrivel, the infection shrinking away, and the flesh rebuilding until the wound can barely be visible. She pulls her arm away, Landon letting go without a fight, his eyes pulling shut once again. The restraint stands out to her, proving yet again he can't be the Ripper they're looking for.

She stands from the bed, not tearing her gaze away from the sleeping boy. Warm fingers clasp around her wrist and she turns to see Josie inspecting the wound delicately.

"Lemensia," she whispers, and Hope feels the cool rush of magic as her cut heals.

"Thank you." Hope says as Josie lets go of her hand and takes a step back. She gives Landon one last look before heading into her closet to change into proper clothes. She slips on a simple shirt and some jeans before joining Lizzie and Josie in her room again.

Josie and Lizzie are whispering furiously when she joins them again and they break apart suddenly upon her arrival.

She checks to see that Landon is still sleeping and then motions her head for the girls to follow her into the hallway.

She shuts the door behind them as she walks down the hallway, a little surprised that the twins follow so silently.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie whispers, clearly still shaken up from the experience.

"We're not going anywhere. I'm going to go get Landon some blood and you two are going to bed."

"We'll come with. We want to help." Josie cuts in front of Hope, making her stop.

She looks between the two of them before throwing her hands in the air. "What were you guys even doing out there? Do you know how dangerous those woods are during the full moon?"

"We didn't know it was a full moon. It was a mistake," Lizzie defends.

"We never would have gone out there if we knew," Josie adds, then gulps. "You're not going to tell Dad aren't you?"

Hope exhales deeply, running a hand through her hair. "No. The wolves need that forest and if Dr. Saltzman knew that you guys bypassed the protection spell, he'd shut it all down and make them change in the dungeons again. I'm not going to do that to them."

The girls deflate.

"We owe you," Josie murmurs.

"Yeah, Dad would rip out our hearts if he knew." Lizzie gives Hope a smirk and she finds herself returning it.

"Oh, I don't know about that." The girls yelp as a voice appears right behind them. "I think detention for life will be sufficient."

Hope swears she can hear the twins gulp in unison as they face their father, arms crossed and looking livid beyond hell.

______________________________________________________

"I can not believe you girls could be so mindless! Do you know how serious this is?"

Alaric had been yelling at the three of them for fifteen minutes. Hope had tried to sneak out, citing this was really a family affair, but he demanded she stay.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but it's not like there are signs up that broadcast this," Lizzie says innocently, wilting under the glare he gives her at this.

"We make announcements three days leading up to it!" He shouts back.

Lizzie shrinks and nods sheepishly.

"How did you find out?" Josie asks.

"Emma receives notice when a non-werewolf crosses her protection spell. Even if we didn't have that, the werewolves came back as the sun rose scared out of their minds they accidentally killed their fellow classmates."

Josie looks down in humiliation. Hope feels a pang of pity for the two girls. The werewolves are going to be pissed at them this morning.

As if the nights intensity has caught up with her all at once, she accidentally lets out a huge yawn. Her adrenaline having faded, all she is left with is a head pounding exhaustion.

Alaric notices and drags a hand down his face.

"This conversation is not over in the slightest, but you're free to go for now. Get some sleep, you have classes in," He checks his watch, "three hours."

The girls groan and stand from their chairs, Lizzie leans on Josie as they exit, too tired to even stand it seems.

"Oh," Alaric calls out, and Hope turns with the twins, "And detention. Obviously. For a week."

She can't even bother to fight that right now as she only nods and walks out. Behind her she can hear Lizzie's shocked gasp before launching into a retaliation, somehow still having the energy to do so.

She glances to her left as she hears the shuffling of feet follow her. Hope raises an eyebrow at Josie whose eyelids keep slipping close as she walks.

Josie notices her gaze and shrugs. "Too tired for co-depenency right now, Lizzie can fight this one herself."

Hope lets out a deep laugh, surprising even herself.

______________________________________________________

Rafael bursts into Hope's room in a frenzy, eyes immediately latching onto Landon's unconscious figure who lays asleep on the bed.

He races over, skidding to a halt in front of him and perching himself at his side. He leans over and shakes Landon awake, sighing in relief as the black-haired boys eyes flutter open in confusion.

"Whas happenin'?" Landon slurs.

Rafael drops his head, exhaling slowly, relief flooding through his veins upon seeing Landon is okay. When he woke in his human body, memories in flashes raced through his mind. He could feel all the emotions his wolf form felt, the euphoria, the anger, the hunger.

"You're okay," Rafael stated. Landon blinks his sleep away and takes in Rafael's anxious state.

Landon nods, leaning up in bed. "I'm okay. Hope's blood can apparently cure werewolf bites too."

Rafael lets out a soft chuckle. "What can't she do?"

They sit in silence for a moment before Rafael reaches out to punch him in the shoulder. "Why the fuck were you out there, man?"

Landon winces. "You've never been through a full-moon without me. I didn't want to let you down."

"I told you I was going to be fine! The school's good about making it less shitty. Plus, I had other wolves out there."

Landon scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, maybe this is my bad."

Rafael shakes his head, before a guilt grips his heart and he blurts out. "It was me."

Landon looks at him, his mouth downturned in sympathy. "I know."

"I didn't want to, you have to believe me, I would never want to hurt you or anyone. It was my wolf, I couldn't control him. He wanted to hunt and-."

"Raf. I know," Landon says calmly, with complete confidence in him.

"I'm so sorry." He hates that there are tears in his eyes right now and he desperately tries to wipe them away.

Landon punches his shoulder, lacking any real strength in his current state. "Dude it was my fault. I should have trusted you'd be okay."

Raf laughs, grateful Landon isn't mentioning the lone tear he just brushed from his cheek. "Yeah, asshole, thanks a lot."

Landon grin fades as he falls into thought, looking at Rafael with a somber expression. "I think you should join a pack."

"What?"

"They'd be there for you during the transition. I mean, you were running with some of them tonight, right? Didn't that feel good?"

Rafael only nods. Not being able to put into words how Incredible it felt to run by those similar to him. To feel the wind rushing through his fur as he howled alongside his fellow brother and sisters.

"Then you should join. You need to and I want you to," Landon says softly. "It doesn't have to just be us anymore."

Rafael swallows thickly and searches his eyes for any sign of dishonesty. Upon finding none, he nods.

Landon smiles. "Good. Now we should probably let Hope into her room now cause she's been listening for ten minutes."

The door creaks open behind them as Hope sticks her head in, a guilty expression on her face.

"Sorry," she whispers, "I was going to just fall asleep in the hallway."

"Shut up," he says, patting the space next to Landon, "this is your room, we'll go."

Hope enters the room and shuts the door behind her, heading over to stand cautiously in front of the bed.

She looks between the two of them.

"I'm glad you guys are okay. I hope the wolves aren't too hurt."

Rafael shakes his head. "We're all fine, we were just worried for you four. Though I think some are a little pissed, so watch out tomorrow."

He leans down and picks up Landon, gently positioning him in a piggy back style that causes him to protest.

"I can walk!" Landon yells, but Rafael ignores him. He shoots Hope a smile as he watches her collapse on his bed, the sun peaking out through the windows to shine on her as her eyes flutter shut.

"See you in three hours for class, Hope."

"Please don't remind me," she replies, muffled under the pillow.

He likes to think the last thing she hears is his laughter as he shuts the door behind him.

______________________________________________________

Hope wakes to Alaric shaking her rapidly.

"What?" She barks, eyes snapping open in anger. The sun blares in her eyes and she winces.

"The Ripper got two more last night. Both Mystic Falls high school students."

Hope groans and sits up. Well she's awake now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> landon/rafael/hope brot3 4 life


	3. You Forget You're Talking to a Mikaelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this took longer than usual, had some trouble mapping out the overarching plot.

It’s been three days since the full moon and Josie has barely said more than two sentences to her. She knew something was wrong the minute Lizzie woke up the next morning and found that she had slept through three classes and Josie hadn’t bothered to wake her at all. Lizzie tried to engage with her that night at dinner but was only met with stony silence. It’s been that way ever since.

It’s not the first time Lizzie received the silent treatment from her other half. They fought all the time as kids, but as they got older, the fights seemed to occur farther and farther in between. The more Lizzie had her “incidents”, the less Josie tended to disagree with her. It’s not something Lizzie is proud of, but the dynamic just  _ works _ for them. At least, she thought it did.

Lizzie glances over at her twin for the sixth time that minute. MG’s eyes dart between them as he chews his food slowly.

He finally breaks. “Alright what’s going on with you two?”

Lizzie turns to MG, eyes wide with fake innocence. “Nothing,  _ right _ Josie?”

The brunette snorts, causing the blonde to stare incredulously. When did  _ Josie  _ get sassy?

As if sensing her thoughts, Josie finally looks up, her anger shining through her eyes. “What, you want me to lie like you?”

The blonde siphon huffs. “I never lied! I just didn’t know the full extent of what we were getting into.” 

Josie just shakes her head. “Whatever.” She stands up and grabs her plate, leaving the table and making her way across the room to… Emo Vamp Boy?

“ _ What _ is she doing?”

They both watch as Josie sits down abruptly with the new student, who seems surprised to be joined by the brunette. 

MG shakes his head, disappointment etched into his expression and movements. “Sitting with Landon. Does she know him?”

Lizzie grits her teeth. “ _ Of course not. _ ”

* * *

Landon highlights a section from his textbook  _ Vampirical Evidence _ when he hears the soft thud of a plate in front of him.

The movement startles him and he looks up in surprise as Josie Saltzman sits down across from the vampire. He chokes a little at the cup of blood he was mindlessly sipping on, quickly wiping away the droplet of blood that dribbles down his chin. 

He immediately closes his book, swinging one leg out of the bench. “Oh shit, sorry, is this your table? I’m still trying to get a hang of the seating placements.”

“No, no, Landon, I’m not kicking you out,” Josie replies with an amused tilt of her lips.

He hesitantly puts his leg back. “You’re not?”

“No, why would I?”

“Um, for  _ so  _ many reasons. Mostly my brother embarrassed your twin rather publicly the other day.”

Josie shrugs. “Maybe I’m done following Lizzie around.”

She appraises him, eyes lingering on his shoulder. “How are you doing? Have you healed okay?”

He rolls his shoulder, the phantom pain only present in his mind. “I’m fine. It was for the best anyways. I think Rafael and I needed the harsh lesson that I shouldn’t be around him when he changes.” 

Josie laughs, before looking around the table, eyes scrunched together. “Where is Rafael?”

Landon throws a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the door that leads outside. “With his pack. He is a proud new member of the Shadow Moon Pack.”

Josie grins. “That’s not a bad one actually, Jed is really nice when you get past his douchebag Alpha persona.”

Landon returns her smile, pleased the pack’s reputation is a good one. “Yeah, I think he’ll be happy. And it turns out he can still sit with me at breakfast and dinner so that’s a win.”

Josie opens her mouth to respond, but her attention is caught by something over his shoulder and when he turns to follow her eye line, he sees Hope exiting the cafeteria line. In her hand is an apple and a bag of carrots and she’s rapidly making her way to the exit. 

“Hope!” He shouts and the young Tribrids movement still before turning to face him as if her veins were filled with stone. He waves his arm to beckon her over to join them, but she just gives a fleeting wave in response and makes her way out of the room. Her expression fixed in an uncomfortable grimace. 

He furrows his eyebrows, twisting back to Josie who matches his stare with pity.

“That was weird, right?” He asks her. “I think she’s been avoiding Raf and me since the full moon. I can’t even get her to talk in detention and when it’s over she bolts out of there.”

Josie smiles tightly. “I’ve known Hope for ten years, tried being her friend for eight of them. At some point, you realize that Hope Mikaelson wants to be alone. If I were you, I’d try to make some other friends here.”

She breaks his gaze and slides his book away from him, examining the cover and asking about it. He answers half-heartedly, but his thoughts are still plagued by her description of Hope and who it reminds him of. 

* * *

“Why are you eating in here?”

“I’m helping with the case,” Hope replies as she sits on Alaric’s couch, fiddling with her uneaten apple.

Pictures of the gruesome attacks on two students of Mystic Falls lay before her. The victims were Kim Young and Adam Westwinger, a young couple who snuck into the woods for a hook up only to be attacked by an unidentified animal. Or in supernatural terms: they got killed by a blood-thirsty Ripper Vampire.

“I think you’re avoiding your friends,” Alaric responds, trying to take the case folder from her, but she swats him away.

“They’re not my friends, I barely know them,” She mutters back.

Alaric sighs, and sits in his desk chair. “I know the other night was scary for you, seeing the people you care about in danger, but avoiding them isn’t going to magically make them disappear.”

“It might.”

“Hope…”

She changes the subject quickly. “Whoever is doing this is targeting Mystic Falls students only. There has to be a reason.”

Alaric runs his hand through his hair. “High school students are easy prey. They tend to sneak around in areas away from the public eye, meaning they can be snatched up easily.”

“If that was the case, they’d hide the bodies better,” Hope replies, “This is someone who wants to get caught.”

“Or someone not experienced enough to know how to get away with it.”

Hope gives him a hard look. “I don’t think it could be someone at this school, Dr. Saltzman. No one here would do  _ this _ .”

Alaric shakes his head, his eyes distant. “I know you haven’t experienced a Ripper while you’ve been here, but trust me: even the best people can do terrible things when they’re in a blood lust.”

“You forget you’re talking to a Mikaelson.”

Alaric rolls his eyes. “If you want to help, keep an eye out on your classmates okay? Anyone who was skittish earlier, but now perfectly normal. Rippers after a feed enter a high, they’ll be in a great mood.”

Hope nods, standing up and shouldering her backpack. “Is Sheriff Donovan going to call Triad?”

Alaric winces, his face taking on a guilty expression as he avoids her curious gaze. “About that… he’s given me until 8 a.m. tomorrow to catch the vampire or he’s going to send in Triad.”

Hope raises her eyebrows, her gut sinking.

“Well fuck.”

* * *

**Twenty Hours Until Deadline**

Hope strides down the hallway, having forgone her backpack in her bedroom. There is no time for class when she has less than twenty-four hours to catch a rabid Ripper undercover at her school.

“Hey Hope!”

She sighs heavily, and she certainly doesn’t have time for individuals who are not getting the hint  _ she is not their friend _ .

Hope doesn’t slow down until a firm hand is tugging at her shoulder. She turns to see Landon smiling at her obliviously.

“You’re a fast walker,” He jokes.

“I don’t really have time right now, sorry,” She turns to leave again but he super speeds in front of her.

“Woah, what’s the rush?”

“I’m helping Dr. Saltzman with something important.” She tries to step around him but he follows her movements.

He smiles. “I’ll help you!”

“No thanks.”

She attempts to maneuver around him again, but he just mimics her movements. Annoyed, she opens her mouth to snap at him, but he cuts her off with a serious look that has her stopping. 

“Hope. I was in the foster care system for most of my life. I bounced around from one family to the next more times than I can count. I know what it’s like to not be wanted, but I also know what it feels like to be scared to  _ want  _ to connect.”

His eyes turn a little sad as he meets with her own. “It’s okay if you don’t want to be my friend, but I’m not giving up until I know it’s not because you’re just too afraid to be close to someone again.”

Hope diverts her gaze, feeling a thick lump form in her throat. She feels a familiar ache in her heart that makes her think of paintbrushes, extravagant dinners, and the streets of New Orleans. 

She exhales deeply. “Fine, you can help.”

Landon pumps his fist with an exclaimed, “Yes!”

“Please don’t make me regret this. And this doesn’t mean we’re friends.” She walks away from him, feeling him catch up to follow at her side.

“Of course,” he replies, his tone thick in faux-seriousness.

* * *

Hope enters the kitchen, Landon close on her tail. She heads to the large metal door that leads inside the blood cooler, blocked by a floating sign-up sheet. 

“This thing is pretty cool,” Landon comments. “Who spelled it?”

“Ms. Tig.” The sign-up sheet was spelled by Emma to be linked to the door, meaning someone  _ had _ to sign their names truthfully to receive access inside. It was impressive magic and Hope’s impression of the woman rises.

She takes a look at the sign-up sheet, flipping through the pages.

“What are you looking for?”

“Anyone who stocked up more so than usual.”

“You think the Ripper would be that obvious?”

Hope shrugs. “It’s a start, you have any other ideas?”

Landon takes the list from her hands, earning him an exasperated huff. She watches as he scans the list using vamp speed, flying through the multiple pages easily.

He looks up with an achieved smile. “Kaleb Hawkins.”

He hands back the sign-up sheet to show her. “He’s been taking double for a couple of days.”

She double checks his findings and is surprised to see it’s true. She doesn’t know Kaleb well, but well enough through reputation to know he’s a proud vampire with incredible control. He believes that the school should be feeding their vampire's human blood, to help them learn discipline. The idea of him being a Ripper seems far-fetched, but the only lead they have.

* * *

**Nineteen Hours Until Deadline**

Lizzie ducks behind a bookshelf in the library, pulling MG down with her. He kneels beside her with an amused grin as she takes a book from the shelf to peek at the tables behind them. Josie sits alone, doing her homework during study period, and oblivious to their spying.

“What are we doing?” MG asks, his face way too close to hers.

She pushes him. “I am spying on Josie to figure out how to win her forgiveness back. You are helping from a  _ respectful distance. _ ”

He concedes with a large smile.

She narrows her eyes. “Why are you in such a good mood?”

“I’m hanging with you, why wouldn’t I be?” His earnest gaze seems to penetrate her soul and she subconsciously leans away. 

She turns her attention back to Josie, ignoring the small blush that creeps up the back of her neck.

Her sister is casually folding a note into the shape of a bird. She lifts the origami into the palm of her hand, blowing it and Lizzie watches as the paper bird takes flight, soaring from the table and through the bookshelf to land on Lizzie’s shoulder.

The twins make eye contact before Lizzie quickly snatches the bird from her shoulder and opens the note.

_ Go away _

__

She tries to shoot a glare at Josie but the girl is suddenly gone when she lifts her head back up.

“Ugh! Look what you did, MG, she heard us!”

She gets up and storms away, the spluttering boy having no choice but to follow.

* * *

“Kaleb, wait!”

Hope and Landon cut in front of Kaleb as he lightly jogs down the forest path. The vampire turns, taking out one earbud in confusion.

“What’s up?”

Landon crosses his arms in a misguided attempt to appear threatening. Hope ignores her pathetic sidekick and steps closer to Kaleb.

“You’ve been signing out a lot of blood lately.”

The vampire frowns. “I always drink a lot of blood, why?”

“Are your urges becoming stronger than usual?” Landon pipes up.

Hope shoots him a warning glare.

Kaleb shakes his head in amusement. “I’m not the Ripper. I drink a lot of blood because I have to. The animal shit they feed us isn’t enough for me to keep my strength up. Dr. Saltzman already knows about it, you can ask him.”

He’s about to put his earbud back in and move to start jogging again, but Hope reaches out to stop him.

“Wait, you know practically all the vampires here. Have you seen anyone acting off lately?”

“I already told Dr. Saltzman. Everyone here is acting completely normal,” He gives Landon a look, “Why don’t you interrogate the only new vampire there is?”

And with that Kaleb sidesteps the two and continues his jog, leaving a frustrated Hope and an offended Landon. 

* * *

**Eighteen Hours Until Deadline**

The bell chimes, snapping Rafael out of his daydream. It was the usual one. His mind replaying his date with Cassie after homecoming. He was in a great mood, a little drunk, and they spent the night together in the back of his car. The way she looked at him after is an image he’ll never forget. Her face lingers in his mind for a couple of moments more, not willing to let go of her just yet. A sharp slap on his back finally breaks him out of his fog for real.

“Hey, Raf, what are you doing tonight?”

Rafael slides out of his desk and faces Jed, matching his genuine smile with his own.

“Landon and I might play a board game in his room, why?”

Jed grimaces. “What are you twelve? Look, there’s a Mystic Falls party tonight at 9. Lynn is dating one of the cheerleaders there and she invited some of us to tag along. You in?”

Rafael debates this. “Can I bring Landon? And Hope?”

The Alpha lets out a bark of a laugh. “Hope Mikaelson? Dude, she’s not going to come, but your little vamp friend can join if he doesn’t piss off the other wolves.”

“Then I’m in.”

“Sweet, meet us outside the gates at 9.”

Rafael nods as they enter the bustling hallway and separate in opposite directions. He makes his way down the hallway, hoping to spot Landon through the crowded students.

* * *

  
  


**Thirteen Hours Until Deadline**

“This is pointless,” Hope grits out, slamming her book closed and standing from the couch. She and Landon have been chasing smoke trails all afternoon. Hours wasted monitoring various students and looking out for any red flags. All to end up in the exact same position they were in in the beginning. She can only hope Alaric is doing better than her to prevent Triad from infiltrating the school. 

“It’s not pointless, the Ripper will have to break at some point. I doubt they’ll last the day without going for a feed.” 

She appreciates his optimism, but they’re getting nowhere. They need a plan and fast. 

“Landon! Hope!” 

The two of them turn to see Rafael bounding over to them, an excited smile on his face. He sits beside Landon on the couch, opposite Hope and deposits his bag on the ground. 

“Are you guys free tonight?” 

Landon looks expectantly at Hope, his face asking for permission to share their mission. Hope waves him off with a tired expression that reads as  _ I guess. _

“We’re actually hunting down the Ripper together. Dr. Saltzman says we have till 8 a.m. tomorrow to find the vampire or they’re calling in Triad to investigate.” 

Rafael’s face clouds over. “Triad? The bastards that were hunting us for a whole year?”

“The very same. So we’re obviously trying to stop that if you want to help.” 

“Of course,” Rafael responds enthusiastically, “Anything I can do.” 

“We need to figure out where the Ripper is going to hunt next,” Hope chimes in, “They seem to be targeting Mystic Falls students.” 

Rafael snaps his fingers, looking between them in excitement. “There’s a party tonight! That’s what I was coming over to talk to you about. Jed invited us to a Mystic Falls party at some cheerleaders house.” 

Hope raises her eyebrows. “A crowded house full of teens hooking up and getting drunk? That does seem like a magnet for a Ripper.” 

Landon nods as well. “We have to go!” 

Hope leans back on the couch, knowing what her answer will be but dreading it nonetheless. 

“Count me in.” 

* * *

**Twelve Hours Until Deadline**

Lizzie enters that evening's detention with a determined mission. She  _ will _ get Josie to talk to her and they can finally make up and move past this stupid distance between them. 

When she enters the classroom, Josie and Professor Dorian are already there. Josie is seated in the front row, of course, and Lizzie slides into the seat next to her. The blonde shoots her sister an experimental smile, but she only receives the usual stony silence in return. 

“Hi, Josie,” She tries more obviously. 

Nothing. 

Lizzie slumps back in her seat and turns to face Dorian who is watching the two of them with a curious stare. 

She gives him a look and he clears his throat, turning to the chalkboard and writing out: “I will not go into the forest during a full moon ever again.” 

As soon as he finishes he puts the chalk down, wiping his hands together to get rid of any excess chalk. “Alright, now write this five hundred times and then you are free to go. The paper is spelled so you can’t use magic, so don’t try.” 

Josie raises her hand. “Sir, we’re missing Hope and Landon.” 

“Mr. Kirby and Ms. Mikaelson will not be joining us this evening. Dr. Saltzman has a task they need to do.” 

Lizzie crosses her arms. “And what, pray tell, is that?” 

“None of your concern, Ms. Saltzman. Now please begin and drop off the papers in my office when you’re done.” 

He leaves without letting either twin respond, knowing they are beyond livid. 

Josie turns to Lizzie as soon as he leaves. “Can you believe this?” 

Lizzie leans in, happy to have her sister talking to her again. She should have known that the perfect way to dethaw the ice was to get her twin fired up about the injustice that is Hope Mikaelson. 

“We can not let them get away with ditching detention while we’re stuck here writing lines.” 

Josie ponders this for a moment, a torn look crossing her face. “You do realize what got us into this detention and fight in the first place is that we stuck our nose into Dad’s business.” 

“No, we got into this mess because I miscalculated severely. This will be different.” She shoots Josie a hopeful smile, trying to pour her intentions into her look. 

Her twin stares at her for several moments before sighing, her body sagging in defeat. “This doesn’t mean I forgive you.” 

Lizzie smirks. It totally does. 

* * *

**Eleven Hours Until Deadline**

Hope rolls her eyes as Jed lets out a loud laugh at the sight of her walking with Rafael and Landon out of the Salvatore gates. 

“Holy shit, you actually got Mikaelson to come?” 

Jed is flanked by two students she recognizes that are a part of the Shadow Moon Pack. Rafael greets them with a fist bump and she nods in greeting when they appraise her. Landon waves awkwardly and they smirk back. 

Jed claps his hands. “Let’s go get free beer.” He turns and they begin to follow when a familiar voice calls out that has Hope inwardly groaning. 

“And what type of delinquency do we have here?” 

The group turns in dismay to see Lizzie Saltzman in all her holier-than-thou glory. Arms placed proudly on her hips and a cocky smile formed on her face. 

Josie stands behind her, a little less smug, but equally as glad to have caught them. 

“You were allowed to ditch detention to go to a  _ party _ ?” She asks, aiming the question at Hope. 

“We’re not ditching we’re...rescheduling,” Landon answers instead of her. 

Josie appears even more offended at this answer. 

The blonde twin takes a step forward to Hope. “Tell us what you have planned or we’re ratting everyone out to Daddy.” 

“It’s none of your business, really,” Hope replies, annoyed at the duo. “Don’t you have anywhere better to be?” 

“If you’re not telling us, we’re just going to come with,” Josie says. 

Before Hope can respond, Jed steps forward with a pissed-off expression. “We already have too many people as it is, so beat it.” 

The twins shoot him a venomous look and he instantly backs off. “Okay, whatever, more the merrier.” 

Hope sighs. “Fine. Come. But stay out of our way.” 

She then turns on her heel and begins walking down the paved path away from the school, not letting it show that she actually has no idea where they’re going. 

* * *

When Hope steps into the packed living room of Dana Liliens house, she immediately feels the urge to turn back around and leave. Fast. 

Not only is it insanely hot in the room, but every student instantly notices the new group of unfamiliar faces and the gossip that there are Salvatore students at the party quickly gets passed around. 

It’s not long before Dana herself is sliding up to the group with a sneer and a mean girl comment. 

“I’m sorry, who the fuck invited you freaks?” 

Jed steps forward. “Our friend is dating your friend. Thought we’d tag along.” 

“Well, you thought wrong. Sorry, this is a cool people only party.” 

Lizzie moves in front of Jed, pushing him to the side. “Then who the hell invited you?” 

“Oh my god,” Hope exclaims, “I can’t listen to this CW drivel anymore.” 

She turns to Landon and motions with her head for him to  _ do something _ . He doesn’t take the hint at first, but then springs into action when it clicks. 

Landon steps up to Dana, grabbing her lightly by the shoulders and staring deep in her eyes. 

“Get your hands off-”

“We’re welcome here,” Landon whispers to her, “You’re super glad we came and in fact, you’re going to let it be known to anyone who asks that they can’t mess with us.” 

He releases her with a proud smile as she nods with a dazed expression.

Shaking her head, she suddenly shoots them a thrilled grin. “OMG, you guys! So glad you can make it. Make yourself at home. Booze is in the kitchen.” 

Dana winks at them and then bounces off, leaving the group exhaling in relief that their night wasn’t cut short so soon. 

“Well, you heard her,” Jed pipes up, “I’ll be with the booze.” 

He departs with his wolf pack, disappearing into the throngs of people. 

Hope turns to Landon and Rafael, ready to break into a game plan when she notices that Lizzie and Josie are still hovering near them. 

“Shouldn’t you join Jed with the booze?” 

Lizzie smirks. “We’re fine here, plot away.” 

“You’re trying to catch the Ripper right? That’s why you’re here?” Josie asks, stepping into the makeshift circle they subconsciously formed at the party. “I mean, no offense, but that’s really the only explanation you’re at a party like this.” 

“I party sometimes. I came to the opening party of school.” Hope doesn’t know why she feels the need to defend herself. 

Lizzie laughs. “An exception, not the rule.” 

“Guys,” Rafael interrupts, “Shouldn’t we be, like, scouting or something? We’re on a time limit.” 

“What is he talking about?” Josie asks. 

“If we don’t find the Ripper by 8 am, Triad is getting called in by Sheriff Donovan.” 

Hope nudges Landon with a glare. He looks back apologetically and shrugs his shoulders. 

“ _ What? _ ” Lizzie and Josie both say in sync. 

“Dad wouldn’t let that happen,” Josie immediately adds, sharing a worried look with her sister. 

“He wouldn’t have a choice. Triad’s influence goes deeper than the school.” 

“We should split up,” Rafael suggests, “This party is way too crowded for us to move as a group.” 

“Agreed. Josie and I will take the basement. Landon and Raf, you take upstairs. And Hope you scout middle ground. Alone. You’re used to that.” Lizzie sends a patronizing smile her way before grabbing Josie's hand and pulling her towards the basement, literally shoving people out of her way. 

Hope clenches her fist as her eyes follow the twins. No one on this planet makes her angrier than Lizzie Saltzman. 

“We can all stick together if you want,” Landon breaks her out of her trance. 

She shakes her head. “No, I’ll be fine. You guys go.” 

Without another word, she leaves them behind and disappears into the crowd, hoping they don’t follow. 

* * *

Josie rips her hand out of Lizzie's grasp as soon they reach the final step of the basement. Lizzie ignores the painful stab of heartache at this action and instead continues to barrel on in her mission to act like everything is normal. 

The basement is equally as packed as upstairs and Lizzie wonders for a moment how the entire student body of Mystic Falls seems to be at this house. Cool people party her ass, she thinks as she scrunches up her nose at the sight of couples making out by the couch. 

She notices a half-full bottle of tequila sitting on the shelf near her head and reaches out to grab it. Lizzie turns and shakes it proudly at Josie who stares in disbelief. 

“Who says we can’t have a little fun while we’re here?” 

“Lizzie, this is serious.” 

“Come on, Jo, it’ll be fine.” She takes a swig and grimaces at the burn it leaves down her throat. Sputtering a little she passes it to Josie who takes it, only to place it back on the shelf. 

“The fate of Dad’s school is at stake and you want to drink?” Josie asks in disappointment. 

“I’m trying to get us to have fun.  _ Together _ .” 

“That’s not what you’re doing. You’re trying to pretend like nothing is wrong instead of owning up to your behavior.” 

Lizzie recoils, her mind buzzing. “That’s-that’s not-” 

But she doesn’t know what to say. 

Josie waits for a moment to see if Lizzie will say more, but it’s like her mind has stalled. The brunette finally just sighs in defeat and turns, walking away from her. 

Lizzie starts to follow. “Wait, Jo-”

She bumps into Josie’s back who has abruptly stopped and is staring in shock at a couple in the corner of the basement. 

Lizzie follows her eyesight and her mouth drops. 

  
“ _ MG?! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is alaric being no help during this ripper case a plot inconsistency? maybe. but also is it really?


	4. This Is Going to Change Everything

“ _ MG?!” _

Lizzie watches in shock and disgust as MG lifts his head from the neck of a high school girl and connects eyes with them. 

His eyes are bloodshot and dark veins form a web underneath that has Lizzie subconsciously taking a step back at the image. He looks nothing like her sweet, albeit an annoying, friend who follows her around like a puppy dog. He looks every bit the fearsome vampire that they read about in their textbooks. 

Josie surges forward, whispering under her breath, “ _ Litheo. Mochotto.”  _

MG slumps on the couch, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and passing out. The girl he’s with seems to snap out of the trance she was in, looking around in confusion and gently touching her neck. Lizzie surveys the room but luckily no one has noticed the strange activity, too caught up in their own drunken debauchery and party shenanigans. 

Josie turns to her. “Find Landon, we need him to compel her.” 

Lizzie’s feet don’t move. Josie sits down next to the girl and takes her hand in comfort, murmuring gentle words to her that Lizzie can’t make out. She glances at Lizzie again, frowning at the lack of reaction. 

“Lizzie.  _ Now. _ ” 

* * *

“Sorry! Sorry!” 

Landon closes the door quickly as Rafael tries to erase the recent image from his mind. 

“Definitely not a vampire,” Landon says dryly, shuddering. 

Rafael groans in annoyance, this was the third door they’ve barged into. How many bedrooms does this Dana girl have? He presses himself against the wall, getting out of the way for a girl exiting the bathroom. The girl appraises him for a second, shooting him a smirk that invites him to follow her downstairs. 

He gives her a smile but doesn’t follow, his heart clenching painfully at the sight of her curly dark hair. It reminds him too much of-. He focuses on Landon who is chuckling in disbelief at the exchange. 

“Dude, what is with your pheromones?” 

Rafael is about to respond with a cocky smile when a blonde tornado rams into them and grabs Landon's arm in a steel grip, pulling him with her. 

He is about to make a joke about the boy finally getting some himself before he realizes who it is with a grimace. 

“We need you. We found the Ripper.” Lizzie pants. 

Landon shoots him a wide-eyed look and follows Lizzie down the stairs and towards the basement. 

“I’ll grab Hope!” He shouts after the two. 

* * *

Alaric bounds down the steps towards the dungeons. A sweater quickly thrown over his pajamas. He would definitely be made fun of by any students lucky enough to see his attire right now. 

As he turns the corner and enters the holding cells, his eyes land immediately on his two girls huddled in front of the bars. 

Lizzie has one arm wrapped around Josie, who is holding herself almost protectively. Their faces are locked in a worried expression, eyebrows drawn together in concern. He takes in the other students. Hope is standing in the corner by herself, her face blank and latched onto MG in the cell. Landon and Rafael hover in between the three girls, unsure of what to do. 

“What happened?” He asks in exasperation. 

No one says anything, either unable to speak or unable to find the words. He turns to Hope, who sighs and kicks off the wall she was leaning on. 

“We went to a Mystic Falls party to see if the Ripper would be there.” She exhales, her eyes flickering briefly to the two girls huddled together, before meeting his stare with a set jaw. “He was there.” 

She nods to the holding cell and Alaric takes a step to look closer into the shadows. 

There, laying on the bed, knees drawn to his chin, is Milton Greasley. MG. 

Alaric’s stomach drops. “Is anyone…?” 

Hope shakes her head. He sighs in relief and approaches the cell so he’s standing right in front of the bars. 

“MG. How are you feeling?” He softly asks. 

The boy doesn’t look at him. He looks terrible. Red droplets of, what he assumes to be, blood is stained into his white polo shirt. His eyes are still bloodshot, veins coming in and out of appearance as he breathes, still battling with the urges. 

“MG?” He asks again, his voice turning cautious. 

MG’s head snaps up, his foggy eyes turning sharp. He blearily takes in Alaric’s form, guilt crashing in waves over his face. “I didn’t… I didn’t kill all of them. I swear.” 

He sounds delirious, his voice scratchy and beads of sweat staining his forehead. Alaric nods in support, despite his confusion. “We don’t have to talk about them right now.” 

He blinks and suddenly MG is standing in front of him, hands clasping the bars desperately. Hope lunges forward, but Alaric raises his hand to stop her. 

“I didn’t kill Sasha! You have to believe me!” 

Alaric has his hands in front of him placatingly. He tries to make his tone as soothing as possible. “It’s okay, MG, I believe you. Let’s start from the beginning. When did you first feed outside of the school?” 

MG leans his head against the cool bars, eyes clamped shut. “It was right after you made the rule about the blood bags. The urges have been getting harder lately and the restrictions… it pushed me over the edge. Kaleb suggested learning how to feed properly would help but... I couldn’t control it.” 

A sob breaks through and he peers up at Alaric with broken eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt them, I’m so sorry. Please don’t tell my mom.” 

The headmaster wants nothing more than to reach out and take MG’s pain away from him, but he fears what touching the boy would do. “I’m going to have to keep you here for a little, MG. Not for long, but until you’ve dried out. I’ll have Professor Dorian bring you food to help the cravings.” 

He opens his mouth to say more, but nothing of comfort comes to mind. MG watches as Alaric ushers the rest of the students. Josie and Lizzie trudge towards the door, sending worried looks to MG the entire way. Hope, Landon, and Rafael follow suit, and Alaric gives one last smile of sympathy to MG before he closes the dungeon doors and disappears from his sight. 

He tries to ignore the strangled cry that follows him. 

* * *

Lizzie paces her father’s office as Alaric slumps in his desk chair, rubbing at his eyes furiously. 

The sun begins to peek out through the glass windows and she looks at her father in distress. “You can’t report MG to Triad, they’d kill him.” 

Alaric sighs. “Triad is not going to know. Once Matt knows the Ripper is caught, he’ll be fine.” 

Hope steps forward. “Did you hear what he said? He didn’t kill the first body, that means there is still another Ripper out there.” 

“He might not  _ think _ he did. The blood lust and guilt could have caused him to forget.” 

Hope purses her lip, clearly not believing the answer. 

“Will he be okay?” Josie asks hesitantly from her position on the couch. Landon and Rafael sit next to her, pillars of support and utterly lost. 

“He’ll be okay. You guys should get some rest, I’ll take it from here.” 

“But-” Lizzie tries to say, but he cuts her off with a look. The bags under his eyes seem to swell by the moment, every muscle in his body worn out and stressed. It pains Lizzie to see her father this way and she decides not to fight his answer. This time. 

Nodding, she heads to Josie and reaches out her hand, not knowing what she would do if the brunette doesn’t take it. 

Luckily, her sister automatically reaches back and clasps desperately to her hand, allowing herself to be pulled up and out of the room. The boys follow them silently and Lizzie doesn’t say anything as Hope stays behind and shuts the door behind them. 

The walk back to the dormitory is done in silence. She sees Landon open his mouth several times in their journey, but he doesn’t say a thing. Lizzie doesn’t blame him, she doesn’t know what to say herself and she’s known MG for years. 

The twins bid Landon and Rafael goodbye with solemn waves as they close their dorm bedroom door and immediately crawl into bed together. 

As they face each other, Lizzie finally voices the nagging thought that has plagued her since she first saw MG’s teeth embedded in the girl’s throat. “I don’t want MG to die.” 

It comes out like a secret. 

Josie opens her eyes. “Dad won’t let that happen. He’ll protect him.” 

Lizzie feels the hot tears begin to fall rapidly as a shuddering breath escapes her lips. “I’m sorry, Jo, I’m so sorry. For everything. For the woods, for myself.”

Josie moves forward to wrap her arms around the blonde and Lizzie continues. “I know I’m a bitch and that I'm selfish and a terrible sister, but I need you to love me anyway. I can’t survive this if I don’t have you. Please.” 

She’s sobbing at this point and she feels Josie nod against her head, her voice soft and comforting. “None of that matters now, Lizzie, I’m here for you. We’re going to save MG.” 

Lizzie wants to believe her, she  _ should _ believe her (Josie doesn’t lie), but something in her veins is telling her that everything is about to change. And it terrifies her. 

* * *

Alaric knocks on the Sheriff’s office door, only having to wait a moment for the invitation to come in, before opening the door. 

Sheriff Donovan remains seated, his face blank, as Alaric strides over to shake his hand. Hope shuts the door behind him and he notices Matt look at her wearily, all too familiar with the Mikaelson heir’s reputation. He wanted to leave her behind, but Hope has always had trouble listening to his instructions. 

“Matt, I have good news.” 

“I assume you’ve caught the animal that has been plaguing our town?” Matt dryly asks. 

“It has been taken care of. I wanted to thank you again for not bringing Triad into this.” 

Matt leans back in his chair, his eyes flickering between the two, his face full of the judgment that has plagued him since Alaric taught him in school. How much he has grown, Alaric thinks, but so little has he changed. 

“Do you know how long I have lived in Mystic Falls?”

Alaric raises an eyebrow. “Forty-three years?” It comes out mocking and Hope huffs out a laugh. 

Matt nods, not acknowledging the disrespect. “Forty-three years. My entire life. And for twenty-seven of them, I have had to watch as supernatural creatures infected this town and tore apart the lives of my friends and my family.” 

The shift in the air is apparent. Alaric feels the dread climb up his spine like vines on a building. “Matt, please tell me you didn’t-”

“-I don’t like to admit it, but at some point, I gave up. Who was I against a vampire? So I sat back and watched as everyone I loved died. I sat back as you opened a  _ school _ in our town and invited hundreds of vampires to live here over the years. I sat back as kids were killed every year because of your ‘rogue’ problem students.” 

Matt stands as his face gets redder, his finger pointing menacingly at Alaric as accusations continue to spew out of his mouth. “But now I’m not alone. Now there is an organization big enough to control you guys.” 

“By killing them?” Alaric yells back, stepping towards Matt, only the desk blocking both of them from throwing blows. “I have a scared seventeen-year-old back at school, who made a mistake, how am I going to tell him he’s going to be put to death?”

“His mistake was the murder of three children, Alaric!” 

“What if this was Caroline? Or Elena? They all slipped up at first, it’s our job to teach them. To guide them! Not execute them at our mercy.” 

Matt falters at the mention of his friends. He drops his finger, curling them into a fist at his side. “I made my choice, Alaric. Triad knows about the murders. Maybe if you’re fast enough you can get back to the school before they arrive.” 

Alaric whips towards Hope, his eyes desperate. “Go.” 

Hope doesn’t need to be told twice. She dashes out of the room.

* * *

MG sits hunched over in his cell. The scratching in his throat feeling like claws raking their nails down his insides. He clutches at it as he pulls his knees farther to his chest. Every one of his senses is in overdrive. He can hear the laughter from upstairs, of the students, of  _ his prey _ . No! Not prey. His friends, his peers. 

He grasps his head in agony, trying to rid himself of the deadly thoughts. 

How the fuck did he get here? 

It seems like only yesterday he was just your typical nerdy high school student. And now, in what seems like an instant, he’s sitting trapped in a cell after murdering two kids his age. 

His mom is going to kill him herself. 

“MG! Get up!” 

He lifts his head in confusion as Hope quickly unlocks the cell door and rips it open. She runs over to him and yanks him into a standing position. 

MG’s head spins, he sways on his feet a little. “Hope? What are you doing? It’s not safe.” 

“Triad is coming for you. We need to get you out of here before they arrive.” 

“My-my mom? Does she know about me?” 

Hope quickly leads him out of the cell. “No and she’s not going to. We’re not going to let them have you.” 

MG shakes his head, planting his feet in the floor and preventing them from moving any further. Hope looks at him in annoyance. 

“No. I’m turning myself in. I killed two people, I deserve to die.” 

Hope takes him by the shoulders and shakes him, looking at him earnestly. “Now’s not the time for you to be a martyr. You fucked up, you were hungry, and you’ll feel guilty about it for the rest of your life. But the rest of your life is not going to be just the next two hours, so let’s  _ go. _ ”

She pushes him forward and he doesn’t have the strength this time to try and stop her. 

* * *

Lizzie can barely keep her eyes open at breakfast. Her and Josie maybe got four hours of sleep before her twin was dragging her awake to come to breakfast. 

The two had trudged their way to the cafeteria, eyes peeled for their dad or Hope, or anyone who could give them an update on MG. She was too tired to even care that the other witches were laughing at her sleepy state. 

As Lizzie sipped mildly on her orange juice, Landon and Rafael slide into the seats across from the twins. 

Normally, she’d snap at the vampire for sitting with her, but she was too drained to even open her mouth. God she has lost her touch. 

Eyes on Josie, Landon asks, “Have you heard anything?” 

Josie shakes her head. “Nothing. I haven’t seen my Dad or Hope around either.” 

Suddenly, Rafael nudges Landon and points to the entrance. The four of them turn to spot Hope dragging MG by the arm to their table. The boy looks like a wreck, veins keep popping in and out as his eyes glance furtively around the room in a daze. Lizzie even sees his fangs pop out, only to disappear just as quickly. 

Hope pushes MG into a seat and pours him a cup of blood. 

“Drink. Now.” 

He doesn’t hesitate, gulping the contents desperately. She pours him another. And another. 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Josie finally asks, breaking out of her shock. 

Hope sits next to MG, rubbing his back as he finishes the last glass from the pitcher. His fingers twitch for more and Hope plants a solid hand on his shoulder. 

“You have to stay here,” Hope says to MG, ignoring Josie, “You can’t move. You can’t act strangely. You need to pretend that everything is normal.” 

MG shakes his head rapidly. “I can’t. I need more.” 

“You need to breathe.” Hope looks at the four of them, who are staring at her in confusion. “I’ll explain everything soon, but first I need your help. Triad is arriving any second. You need to make sure MG doesn’t break while they’re here.” 

“What?” Lizzie gasps. “Why did you bring him here? Hide him!” 

“If we do that, they’ll notice. His mom is the president! We need them to see nothing is out of the ordinary.”

Just as she finishes talking, the group hears a loud bang that echoes the cafeteria. They turn to the entrance doors that have been violently opened by two armed men. Behind them enters a woman, her dark hair neatly tied in a bun, not a wrinkle in sight on her pristine navy pantsuit. The woman makes her way past the tables, her eyes seemingly connecting with each student. She spots MG and gives him a curt smile, her political eyes showing no warmth. 

MG, by the grace of whatever supernatural deity is looking out for them, manages to smile back without showing any bloodshot eyes or enlarged fangs. His mother turns her attention away from him in an instant and he immediately turns his body away from her and covers his face. Lizzie reaches out to grab his hand and his eyes connect with hers thankfully. 

Whispers break out amongst the students as they take in the armed men trailing after the woman. Their uniforms printed with the company logos of Triad. The air shifts with an uneasy tension. A low hum of anger crackles as some students recognize the company that has hunted them prior to enrollment. Rafael, himself, growls low in his throat before Landon cuts him off with a sharp elbow to the side. 

The woman, Mrs. Greasley Lizzie remembers, stops at the front of the room and everything becomes silent. 

“We’re looking for your Headmaster.” 

Her voice echoes throughout the cafeteria. Students shift uneasily as the men with guns stare them down one by one. 

Hope stands and the entire student body watches her bated breaths. “I believe he’s in his office, I can show you there.” Her tone is casual like this was an everyday occurrence. 

Mrs. Greasley fixes her gaze on the Tribrid, who matches it with a stony resolution. A moment passes before the woman smiles again, that same fake smile, and waves her hand for the girl to lead the way. Lizzie watches as Hope guides the woman back out of the room and the cafeteria doors close again behind them with a much softer thud. 

MG is shaking, Landon in his ear whispering reassurances, her grip still tight on his sweating hand. He relaxes a little, his other hand moving from the table and Lizzie can see the indents he caused in the wood. She gives the hand in hers a gentle squeeze, thankful he treated her skin with more kindness than the table’s wood. 

“We have to get MG out of here until it’s safe,” Landon says to the group. 

“You heard what Hope said, it would be suspicious if he’s gone,” Josie replies, looking entirely out of place having no clue on how to help the boy. She reaches out to try and touch the boy's shoulder, but he recoils, yanking out of Lizzie's grip and positioning himself out of any one of theirs reach. 

* * *

Hope walks in silence as Mrs. Greasley and her Triad soldiers follow her towards Alaric's office. 

“You’re Hope Mikaelson, right?” 

Hope glances to her right as Mrs. Greasley falls into step beside her. She doesn’t respond, only nods, causing the woman to smile slightly. 

“We’ve heard a lot about you,” she states, “Nature’s most powerful accident.” Her tone is the perfect blend of patronizing and appraising. 

Hope stops in front of the office door, facing Mrs. Greasley as she twists the knob. “It would be wise to remember that.” 

She pushes the door open and is pleased to see that Alaric is sitting in his office chair, the perfect picture of nonchalance. 

He looks up from his papers in mock-surprise. “Mrs. Greasley! What an unexpected pleasure.” 

“Acting isn’t your strong suit, Dr. Saltzman.” Mrs. Greasley steps into the office with Hope and the guards. The door closes behind them and Hope stands in front of it, arms crossed and somehow just as threatening as the men with guns. “We’re here for the Ripper.” 

Alaric frowns. “Your intel must be wrong. We don’t have a Ripper at this school.” 

“Sheriff Donovan says three bodies were found. Animal attacks.” 

The headmaster shrugs. “Coyotes can be pretty crazy this time of year in Virginia.” 

Mrs. Greasley steps forward, placing her hands on his desk and leaning forward. “Triad has an agreement with this school. We play nice with your alumni out of the goodness of our hearts, but we would be more than happy to retract that favor.” 

Alaric's jaw tenses. “You’re not going to touch any of my students. Past or present.” 

Mrs. Greasley leans back and takes him in. She looks back and connects eyes with Hope, smirking slightly before turning back to the Headmaster. 

“We could make another deal.” 

“What?” Alaric responds warily. 

“This school has gone unmonitored for too long. Allow two of my hunters to station here, observe this school, and we won’t look into your Ripper problem any further.” 

“How could I put my kids through that? The hunters would scare every wolf and vampire here.”

Mrs. Greasley smirks, her expression clearly stating that she does not give a shit about that concern. “They would be ordered not to harm a hair on any students head. They won’t interfere in anything. They would just observe.” 

Alaric stares her down, a protruding vein appearing on his neck. “And I’ll have your word that you’ll never touch any of my students again?” Hope uncrosses her arms in shock, wishing Alaric would meet her gaze and stop this. 

“Of course,” Mrs. Greasley grins, “Triad always keeps our deals.” 

She reaches out her hand to seal the contract. He hesitates for a moment, and Hope takes a step forward ready to put an end to this, before he grasps her hand and it’s done. 

Mrs. Greasley's smile disappears as she releases his hold and starts to walk away. “I’ll inform you of the details soon. Goodbye, Dr. Saltzman, send my best to Milton.” 

She stops in front of Hope, who still stands in front of the door blocking her exit. Her eyes are devoid of warmth as Mrs. Greasley smirks down at the Tribrid. “And goodbye to you too, Hope Mikaelson. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” 

Hope contemplates ripping her heart out of her chest for several moments before finally stepping out of the way. The Triad leader leaves with her two guards trailing behind. 

The door shuts behind them and Hope watches as Alaric sags in defeat in his chair, head slumped in his hands. 

“This is going to ruin everything we have here, you know that right?” Hope bites. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Alaric grits out. 

Hope sighs, not knowing how they’re going to fix this. 

* * *

  
  


Hope closes the cell as MG lays resting, his face startling sweet in contrast to the rabid vampire from last night. 

“Will he be okay?” 

Hope jumps a little at the new voice and turns to see Josie hovering in the doorway. She’s clutching a book and a wrapped sandwich. 

She notices Hope taking in the two items and shrugs. “Thought he could use a distraction, but I’m glad he’s resting.” 

Josie is dressed in uniform, her bow and skirt still pristine despite the hectic day. Hope clears her throat and turns back to face the cell. “He’ll be okay. He just needs to dry out again, this morning pushed him back to level zero. But at least Triad doesn’t have him.” 

“Why did Triad back down?” 

Hope doesn’t meet her gaze as she turns to face the girl. “Ask your dad, it’s not my place to tell.” She starts to move past Josie, but she grabs her arm with her free hand. 

“No,” Josie says, “I’m sorry, but that’s not a good enough answer this time. My friend killed three people, my sister is on the verge of another nervous breakdown, and my Dad is being confronted by Triad, so I’m going to need some answers  _ now _ so I can help them. You’re his favorite and with that comes information. Tell me.” 

Hope shrugs her grip off and grits her teeth. “You think I’m his  _ favorite? _ ”

Josie scoffs. “Obviously, Hope. Ever since you came here he’s been doting on you, bringing you on secret missions, excluding his own daughters because of you.” 

“He doesn’t do that because he likes me, Josie, he does it because he’s afraid of me,” She takes a step closer, a sick part of her pleased to see the fear flicker in Josie’s eyes, “He, and everyone else here, think I’m fated to become just like my Dad.” 

There’s a beat of silence as they stare at each other. Josie’s eyes drop and at that Hope finally takes a step back. 

“He doesn’t care for me, he fears me. It’s not the same.” 

Josie exhales shakily.

“Do you actually think that?” 

Hope faces away from her and towards the stairs, not wanting the brunette to see her face. “Your dad made a deal with Triad. They’re going to send in two hunters to monitor the school in exchange for forgetting about the Ripper. They’ll be here within the week.” 

And before Josie can respond, she’s gone. 

  
  


* * *

It’s late when Alaric makes his way to the twin’s room. His bones are tired, his mind buzzing, every cell pleading with him to just go to bed. But he needs to see them first. Needs to warn them. 

He knocks, and a soft voice invites him in through the wood. 

He opens the door and sees Josie and Lizzie curled up in bed together. Alaric can’t help but smile at the sight, flashes of memories flow through his mind of when they were girls and how they couldn’t spend one night without climbing in each other’s bed. Him and Caroline tried separating them, but it was no use. They always found each other regardless. 

“Daddy?” Lizzie says, and his throat constricts. 

“Hey girls.”

Josie sits up a little, watching him with wary eyes. They move to make room for him and he sits in between his daughters, the two leaning against him instinctively. 

“Is MG okay?” Lizzie asks. 

“He’ll be okay. Today was...a hard day.” 

“We know,” Josie says, “Hope told us about your deal with Triad.” 

He’s surprised at this. “It’s nothing to be worried about. I’m going to handle it.” 

“This is going to change everything, the wolves and vampires aren’t going to feel safe here,” Josie murmurs, more to herself than to him.

He slumps his head back to hit the headboard. “I know. But I’m going to fix it.”

“Promise?” Lizzie asks, her voice so much like when she was a girl. 

“I promise.” He kisses both of their heads and they fall into a silence. None of them acknowledge the threats present in each of their minds, content to enjoy the bubble of normalcy for maybe one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things be heating up!


End file.
